


Outlaws And Orgasms {RDR2 X Reader}

by GaunterODimm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, more tags will follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: ~ A collection of smutty one-shots ~
Relationships: Andrew Milton/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	1. Masterlist

_**Arthur Morgan** _

[Refreshing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/56261443)

_**Dutch van der Linde** _

[A Lesson About Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/57192130#workskin)

**_Lenny Summers_ **

[One Step At A Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/58148899)

**_Sadie Adler_ **

[High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/64472026)

**_Josiah Trelawny_ **

[Magic Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/61086031#workskin)

**_Misc._ **

[Andrew Milton - Toxic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467858/chapters/60321718)


	2. Arthur Morgan | Refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur walks into you bathing in the river and you convince him to join you. 
> 
> Word count: 2600+  
> Tags: Public sex

There was nothing nicer than to wash the day away from your skin. You always liked swimming naked, with nothing between you and the cool water enveloping your body. For a moment, there would exist no outside world when you submerged into the lake after taking a deep breath of air.   
  
And so, you found yourself in such a situation, lungs filled with fresh oxygen as it slowly escaped past your lips in tiny bubbles that floated upwards. Your eyes were closed in a state of bliss as you felt all dirt and dried blood washing away.   
After a few seconds, your lungs started aching for air - and thus you obeyed, moving yourself towards the surface.   
  
For a moment, you were blinded by the sun, inhaling deeply. You were still disoriented when you heard a startled noise, followed by a mumbled yet audible: "Oh, fuck."  
  
You squinted against the light, your vision becoming clear as you found the familiar outlines of a certain gruff cowboy - one you had been sweet on for a while now. “Arthur!” you greeted, surprised by his sudden appearance.   
He had his face turned away from you, even having the decency to put a hand in front of it to make sure he wasn’t making any accidental eye-contact.  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry, (Y/n). I didn’t mean to walk into you bathing.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Arthur.” you said with a small smile, “No need to be shy. I do this often enough.”  
  
You swam towards the shore, the cowboy you were looking at still flustered and nailed to the ground. He thickly swallowed while you reached shallower waters - if he looked over now, he would be able to see your breasts.   
  
“Today was quite something, eh?” you said with a playful tone. “You’ve gotten all dirty, just like me. Come on, join me!”   
  
Arthur rubbed his neck awkwardly, baffled by your body being on display for all to see. “I will just leave you to it, (Y/n). I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.”  
  
You let out a small laugh, a sound that made Arthur’s stomach pleasantly stir. Oh, he adored that sound as much as the lips it fell from. “Don’t be so shy! It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before, and trust me, no one will be around to spy on you! Well, perhaps me.”   
  
Arthur felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his head whipped towards you in a state of confusion, only to look to the ground just as fast when he realized you had approached him further, standing only an arm's length away from him now.   
Your body was damp with water, droplets sliding across your skin towards the soil underneath you. It was quite a sight, and Arthur did his best not to let his eyes linger any longer on your legs.  
  
“I’ll let you finish in peace, okay?” he said with a shy tone to his voice. “Then I’ll meet you soon, I’ll cook some food.”   
  
“You’re no fun.” You said with a small pout. You reached over, taking his hand in yours. Even though Arthur was wearing gloves, he still slightly jumped at the sudden contact. “Join me, come on!” You showed him your most beautiful smile and bit your bottom lip. “You aren’t scared of women, are you, cowboy? Or are you just afraid that the water is too cold?” Arthur looked at your face for a few seconds before heaving a sigh. 

He slowly took off his coat, vest, gloves, bandana. You squealed in excitement - there, the pleasant feeling in his lower abdomen again. “See! I knew you weren’t such a prude!” Arthur rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots alongside his pants.   
“Turn around, now.” he requested, ”If you go into the water already, I will follow you soon.”  
  
Even though it wasn’t fully to your liking (you’d much rather watch), you obeyed his command, stepping inside of the lake again. Arthur took off his boxers, hastily letting himself sink down in the cold water - it was unbelievably cold, even though it was a nice spring evening and during the night there was no frost in the ground anymore - but he simply had to make sure that he was invisible from the waist down. What would you think if you saw that he had gotten a massive erection from looking at you in such a state?!   
  
You turned around after hearing a few splashes, watching Arthur swim towards you. “See, not that bad once you’re in!” Arthur gritted his teeth to prevent them from clattering together.  
  
“Y-Yes. Not bad.” he replied, making you grin.   
“Are you cold?”   
“No.” he lied. With a playful smirk, you moved your arm forward to push a wave of water over him.   
“Hey!” He shielded his face from the cold liquid, starting to tease you back. You let out a whine when he forced some water in your face.  
  
“Mr Morgan!” you scolded while bursting out in laughter, splashing him some more. You rarely heard Arthur laugh, given that said man never had so much fun that he would burst out in genuine laughter, but right now you knew he was enjoying himself. As soon as the wave of water hit him, he basically roared with laughter. The sounds he was making sent your stomach aflutter with butterflies.   
  
“Are you still cold, then?” you asked him with a small smile on your face, mentally trying to fight the feelings you had when you watched him calm down a little, wet brown hair sticking to his damp forehead. He looked unbelievably handsome in the light of the lowering sun, you thought. He smirked, giving a small shrug.   
“I guess not.” he said with his usual gruff voice, staring at you for a moment.  
  
His eyes shimmered as they locked with yours and you just couldn’t look away - even though the cowboy was swimming towards you and entering dangerously close waters. As soon as he was in front of you, he halted, putting his hands on your shoulders for a moment.   
“Hey, (Y/n), there’s something on your face. Better wash it off, alright?” You frowned, your hand automatically reaching upwards, but before you could ask him where it was located, he suddenly pushed you underwater.   
  
For a moment, it was dark around you. From above the surface, you could hear Arthur chuckle. “I think it’s all gone now.” But you didn’t respond to him, lungs lacking air as you started to struggle to stay conscious. The force of his push alongside the sudden water in your nose made your muscles tense in an uncontrollable way, as if you had forgotten how to swim and didn’t know how to come back up. You felt helpless.   
  
Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you towards the light above you - Arthur held you up as you coughed up water.   
  
“Are you alright, (Y/n)?” he asked, concerned. “Fuck, look. I am sorry. I thought it was a funny joke. You could’ve drowned, I shouldn’t have done-”   
  
“A-Arthur, it’s fine.” you assured him after catching your breath, trying to fight the painful feeling in your throat. You coughed a few more times, patting on his shoulder that he could let you go. He did as you asked and you swam towards the shore. “I think I had enough for today.” you said softly, Arthur following you swiftly.   
  
Arthur quickly grabbed his clothes and threw them over his arm before following you to the haphazard camp he had set up half an hour earlier before deciding to come looking for you.   
“Hey, wait. I am really sorry, okay.” You gave him a small smile.   
“It’s no problem, I am not mad at you. I am just a little startled, that’s all.”   
  
Just as you were about to reach camp, your bare foot hit a patch of muddy damp soil and you slipped, Arthur soon reaching out for you to prevent you from falling. Instead of being the hero he intended to be, he was pulled with you onto the ground, colliding with a thud against the wet sand.   
  
“Ouch! Are you alright, (Y/n)?” he said after the first second of shock. As soon as he looked down at you, he saw you blushing furiously. Just then he realized what was going on - _his_ naked body was laying on top of _your_ naked body.   
  
“A-Ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...” his words failed him for once, eyes locking onto yours as he noticed how beautiful you looked like this - even though you had mud all over your face that had splattered up during the fall, your hair sprawled out over the ground - you were simply breath-taking in that moment.   
  
Goosebumps arose to your skin as you felt something hard press against your thigh, something unfamiliar but you soon pieced two and two together. “Are you alright? Just close your eyes for a moment please, before I get up.” Arthur asked, embarrassed by the situation you two were in.   
  
You didn’t waste any more opportunities. When Arthur attempted to get up, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Your teeth hit his in the force of it and the fact that the outlaw wasn’t expecting it in his wildest dreams, but you didn’t mind. Soon, he relaxed, starting to kiss you back. There was no haste in the movements of his lips against yours, just a lot of unspoken desire.   
  
One of his hands soon reached for your hair, the other resting on the side of your head so his body wouldn’t rest on yours too much. His tongue pressed against your bottom lip and you gave him access. It must’ve looked like a mess - two people making out in a pile of mud in the light of the lowering sun - but there was no one to see you anyways, apart from the horses and an eventual deer that passed by.   
  
After what felt like hours, Arthur pulled back, lips swollen and red as he stared at you with adoration. “(Y/n)...” he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. “That was ah... Well...”   
  
“Nice?” you finished his sentence, flashing him a smile. You just hoped that he noticed how turned on you had become from the heat of the kiss and his manhood pressing against your leg shamelessly.   
He nodded, taking in a sharp breath. “Yes, very nice. Can we do it again?”  
  
“Perhaps something more?” you suggested, tracing your finger against his collarbone, over his chest downwards until you halted the movement of your hand right above his navel. Arthur flushed red, opening his mouth to speak, but you shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips. After a few moments, you pulled back. “Arthur... Take me right here and now. We can discuss our feelings afterwards.”   
  
Arthur let out a groan at your words, as if he had wanted to hear them since the beginning of time. His mouth collided to yours in a passionate kiss, the hand that had been resting in your hair reaching between your naked bodies. You sharply inhaled as his calloused fingers started to feel your petals, parting them before rubbing your excitement all over.   
  
“Holy shit.” Arthur cursed, “You feel like a damn waterfall, (Y/n).” You blushed as he pressed on, starting to play with you while his mouth settled in your neck. “O-Oh, Arthur...” you moaned as he slipped two fingers past your folds, plunging them deep inside of you. You arched your back at the sensation, letting out a lewd sound that made Arthur’s heart jump in his chest.  
  
He sucked on the soft skin of your neck, moving down to take one of your bare breasts in his mouth as he pumped his digits in and out of you, covering them with your slick. Your hand went down to fondle the bundle of nerves above his hand, circling it in unison with his thrusts. “Fuck...” you cried, bucking your hips upwards to rub yourself against his palm. Arthur looked at you with something you had never seen before, something different than the lust you often had seen in other men’s eyes. You bit your lip, feeling your high approach with every time he pushed his fingers into you.   
  
Your walls clenched around him, trying to keep him in that pace as long as possible, but still he managed to pull them out. You whimpered at the sudden loss, in disbelief as to why he would do something as cruel as that to you. Arthur gave you a reassuring smile. He licked your juices off his fingers, enjoying the flavour. “Don’t worry about it, (Y/n).” he whispered, shifting to position him in front of your entrance, tip of his cock pressing against the core of your sex. “Are you alright with this, darling?” You blushed and gave him a firm nod.   
  
His length was bigger than you ever imagined, its girth stretching you up rather painfully. You bit your lip until you tasted blood. “You okay?” he questioned. You nodded, wanting him to move.   
As he started to pound inside of you - slow at first but soon quickening his pace - it felt like finally becoming complete. You had dreamed of doing things like these with the grumpy cowboy for so long now... Your eyes fluttered shut and he slightly re-positioned your body against the ground so he could slide in deeper. You had almost forgotten that you were laying on the forest mud now, probably even dirtier than before your swim earlier.  
  
Arthur let out a grunt, smirking as he saw you arch your body into him. “You are absolutely gorgeous...” he praised, slipping one arm around our waist to guide you closer to him and your climax. The position wasn’t too convenient, but he wasn’t sure if he could’ve waited any longer. The bedroll wasn’t all that different, apart from the comfort of the blankets and the tent that was shielding the scene form view - but after all it wouldn’t be as spacious as the open forest.   
  
He twitched inside of you, heralding his approaching high. The feeling made you moan out, smiling brightly as he began to fasten his movements. He fingered your clit, pushing you over the edge in no time. Both of you were glad that there weren’t any people for miles around - the sound of pleasure that slipped past your lips as your high washed over you even startled yourself.  
  
Arthur kept fingering your clit through your high, pulling himself out of you whilst you still quivered on the cold mud, toes curling in pleasure. He removed his hand after he was sure that your orgasm was over, leaving it pleasantly pulsating between your legs. You let out a small hum and leaned up on your elbows to watch as Arthur took his cock in his hand, beginning to pump it rapidly with his palm. Feeling cheeky, you opened your mouth, hoping that he’d get the hint.   
  
The outlaw did - shifting a little closer so your face was right in front of his damp crotch, your slick making his motions noisy. Arthur let out a grunt, sighing deeply as he came. Warm stripes of cum landed on your face, a few drops landing on your tongue. Arthur’s eyes snapped open to see his handiwork, a warm smile spreading over his face. You swallowed the amount that you had caught before rubbing your lips against the head of his member.   
  
“Well, look at you.” Arthur said with a satisfied sigh, cupping your chin in his hand. He rubbed some seed from your cheek and pushed into the corner of your mouth. “It seems like we are due for another trip to the lake again.”   
  
Your smile widened and he helped you up, standing on shaking legs for a few moments. “That’s a wonderful idea,” you replied, taking his hand in yours.


	3. Dutch van der Linde | A Lesson About Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a few members have been flirting with you during a heavy night of partying, Dutch has to set the record straight about to whom you belong.
> 
> Word count: 2900+  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, forced voyeurism (?)

The air reeked of drink and testosterone and Dutch van der Linde didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy a good drinking-fest every now and then, and he was very glad that Sean McGuire had returned to camp right in time before being turned in to the authorities by a bunch of bounty hunters. No, something else was irking him till no end - the fact that said Irishman was trying to get your attention in a rather affectionate way. How dare he, Dutch pondered, after all he had risked for him! Was that a way to thank your superior?

But Dutch didn’t intervene just yet. He knew that you were loyal to him and wouldn’t give in to Sean’s fruitless attempts of wooing you. You were too kind - just waving him off with a small laugh and a light-hearted rejection.

The ‘stached man just sat there at a table, one hand clenched around a bottle of whiskey, the other balled to a fist underneath his chin, teeth scraping against his knuckles in an attempt to keep his cool.

“Ah, enjoying some alone time, I see.” there was no sarcasm in Hosea’s words, but a tinge of humor lingered. Dutch looked up to face his best friend for a second, taking in a sharp breath. The silver fox followed his gaze, eyes falling onto you, who was currently being coaxed for a dance on the giddy tune of Uncle’s banjo - you didn’t give in. 

“You know, she is right there and you are here sulking around. It’s not like there is nothing you can do. If anything, I’d say you were jealous.”

Dutch hated it that Hosea could see right through him - but they had been putting up together for decades, now. 

Yes, he was very possessive of you, but Mr van der Linde would never - _ever_ \- let his envy get the better of him, right? Sure, he wished he was the one over there making you laugh about some stupid joke. There was nothing else that would bring him more joy than to guide you onto the dance floor (just a small patch of grass, really), but something that he never wanted to show was weakness.

“It’s just a dance, you know.” Hosea muttered, taking a swig from his beer. “It ain’t like people are going to judge you for it. For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t pass the opportunity to share another dance with my Bessie if she was still here. Spend time with the one you love while you still can, Dutch. She ain’t gonna stick around forever, and you know it. You’re not stupid, but I sincerely pray that you won’t make the same mistake again, like with miss O’Shea.” 

Dutch’s teeth gritted together, ringed fingers playing with the half-empty bottle in front of him. He kept quietly observing the scene, a jealous pang shooting through his chest as he witnessed Bill joining in on the conversation, daring to put an arm around your shoulders in a friendly way - at least, that was what he was _trying_ to make it look like.

No, Dutch van der Linde knew better - he had caught Mr Williamson staring at you several times. He didn’t like it _at all_ that he was so close to you.

There was a change of tune, a song that would certainly make everyone want to dance - apart from Uncle with his chronic lumbago - and before Dutch could comprehend what was unfolding, you were already dancing with both Sean and Bill. Even though it was not a romantic dance to be shared between lovers only, Dutch felt a unpleasant twist in his stomach. Seeing you have fun with in one hand some beer and the other resting on Sean’s shoulder; something didn’t sit quite right with him.

Hosea stood with the notice of having to empty his full bladder, walking off towards the side of the camp and leaving Dutch to his thoughts. How long had the gang leader known you for? Seven years? Eight?

You were long part of the gang when Molly joined. He recalled how broken your eyes had looked when he introduced you to each other. It wasn’t until later that he realized why that had been the case. And yet, he found you difficult to fathom. You were still like this unreachable vixen that had been there with him for such a long time, he was your lover for at least a year now and still he barely knew anything about you. Or maybe Hosea had been wrong about him and Dutch was indeed stupid. 

He tilted his chair backwards as he witnessed Bill resting his hands on your waist, trying to get you a little closer to him. The gang leader knew that said man was drunk and currently knew no boundaries, but it was all the more of a reason to keep a close eye on the situation. Karen had started hollering obscene things towards the two, yelling to rent a room in Saint Denis and have a hot foursome with both her and Sean, and that was the moment that something within Dutch snapped. Even the ladies around camp had forgotten who you truly belonged to. 

With a thud, his chair fell to the ground. He didn’t bother picking it up as he took large strides over to you and Bill, who looked like they were getting pretty cozy. 

“Hey Marion, get your filthy paws off my beloved!” he barked, immediately silencing the sound of Uncle’s instrument.

All eyes were on him now, and his were resting on Bill, who was gritting his teeth - Dutch knew how much he despised being called by his birth name.   
“It’s just a fucking dance, chief!” Bill spat back, breath reeking of drink and tobacco. Dutch visibly cringed, not knowing why on Earth you had enjoyed dancing with this vagrant. 

“Dutch, love, we were just dancing.” you tried calming him down, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
He turned his gaze to you and you slightly gasped at what emotion was manifesting in his eyes.   
He was _seething_ , grabbing your wrist firmly as he started to walk right through the crowd of gang members, pushing aside everyone in his way.

You couldn’t do anything else than follow like an obedient dog, trying to pry his fingers away from your arm. He got the hint, loosening it slightly. You weren’t the one wronging him after all. 

“It seems that the lot of you have forgotten something quite important! I know that I always say: ‘What is mine, is yours.’ However, that does _not,_ and I repeat _it does not..._ Apply to partners, be it touching her, flirting with her, trying to get into her pants.” 

Hosea had re-joined the ruckus and approached you and Dutch, trying to interrupt his speech by saying that Dutch was overreacting, but the gang leader didn’t give him the chance. 

“(Y/n) here, she belongs to me and _only me._ She is _my_ girlfriend, _my_ beloved, and you must be reminded about that! No one touches her but me and I will make sure that you lot will never forget that. I am going to fuck her so nicely right now that she will sing my name until dawn, and all of you, _all of you,_ are going to listen to me do it. Do I make myself clear?” 

Hosea made a gesture towards young Jack, “But the boy.” Dutch momentarily eyed the young kid, rubbing his neck as he realized that he hadn’t taken him into account. From his pocket, he grabbed a wad of cash, throwing it towards Abigail, who was holding her hands over the child’s ears.

“You go to a nearby hotel, then, and keep the change for the inconvenience. The rest of you better open your ears really good.” 

At least he had the decency to wait until Abigail had left camp with her son, and it was a moment for you to collect your thoughts. What was he going to do to you? And why was no one talking back? Dutch was respected, but you figured even Hosea couldn’t crack through his thick skull right now. Instead the older man was standing a bit away, his eyes locking with yours for a moment as he shook his head slightly. In return, you shot him a helpless look, and he let out a sigh. There was nothing to be done about it now. 

You almost wanted to tell Dutch that you’d prefer it to go to a hotel room together instead, but you knew what he would say. How else would everyone hear that you belonged to him? You had to admit that the idea of it turned you on. The knowledge that in a few minutes you’d be whimpering underneath him made you clench your thighs together in excitement. As soon as the light of Abigails lantern was invisible from between the trees, Dutch turned to the remaining members.   
  
“So, don’t let me catch any of you turn away. Hosea, I trust that you will keep an eye out for me while I prove them something, alright?”   
“Absolutely not, Dutch! You’re being a disgusting weasel!”

If someone else had been yelling those things at Mr van der Linde, they would’ve certainly ended up with a bullet between their eyes.   
But it was his best friend, so instead Dutch took a deep breath before responding:   
“No, I am being reasonable! I need to teach them a little lesson about boundaries if someone is in a relationship.”   
“Well, I am certainly not going to contribute to those filthy concepts of yours. If someone around this camp knows no bounds, it is you!” 

Dutch scoffed at Hosea before grabbing your arm again, taking you into his tent before pushing you onto his cot.   
The furs felt nice and slightly tickled your skin as you almost sunk away in them. Dutch turned to the opening in his tent and rolled down the flaps, tying them together firmly. 

“Do you want a romantic tune to be played, boss?” you heard Uncles voice from outside of the tent, who had already resumed the strumming on his banjo. You had to prevent yourself from laughing.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dutch barked loudly while gripping the front of your dress, practically tearing off the buttons as he bared your breasts. You gasped, throwing his hat to the side before you went to tangle in his hair the very moment he wrapped his lips around one of your exposed nipples. 

You arched your back into his mouth and he let out a low hum, roughly sucking on the small button that started to swell in his mouth. His moustache tickled, but you didn’t mind. The power behind his lips made your stomach tingle pleasantly when you realized what was in store for the rest of the night.   
“Don’t hide those pretty sounds for me, but you certainly shouldn’t do it for them. They need to hear you, remember? And I am going to fuck you as long as it takes to get through to these thick-headed mongrels!” 

You whimpered at his words and the pressure his knee applied between your legs, your hips involuntary moving against him.   
“Look at you being all desperate. You love feeling me in you, don’t you, darlin’?”   
He slid his hands under your dress before taking it from you in a solid movement, leaving you in your bloomers alone. 

He eyed your exposed body for a few moment, his hands moving to rest upon your stomach. He slid them down, peeling your underwear off of you, and so you laid, completely nude whilst he was fully dressed apart from his hat. It made you feel even more vulnerable underneath his touch. 

Dutch gave an assuring smile, leaning down to press a few light kisses on your tummy and navel. You slightly whimpered, wriggling underneath his lips as he smirked, straddling your body, inching ever closer to your sex. 

But right as he was about to press his tongue between your folds, he pulled back, undoing his belt and coaxing his erection from his briefs. It was a familiar sight and he beckoned you closer, immediately telling you what to do. And so you sat up, crawled towards him and took him in your hand. You collected some saliva in your mouth before letting a dollop of it fall onto his tip, covering his length in it as he grew stiff and ready for you. 

You moved your tongue around the head of his cock, catching the first few drops of his excitement from the slit on the top.   
Momentarily, he let you press a few open-mouthed kisses over the base before letting his hand slide in your hair, rings becoming tangled in the (h/c) locks. He grunted and rolled his hips forward, pushing himself past your slightly parted lips, forcing you to take him whole.

You slightly gagged, closing your eyes when tears appeared in the corners of them. Trying to keep a steady breathing, you swallowed around him, ignoring the lack of oxygen as you started to move your head. Dutch let out a moan, accompanied by a sound that came from you when he slid in even deeper and hit the back of your throat. It was wanton and saturated of lust. Everyone could hear you choking on his cock and the man in question loved every second of it. 

It was nearly as if you could feel their embarrassed eyes burn through the cloth of the tent, but the publicity of the act taking place only added to the sensation. You just hoped that the outlines of your bodies wouldn’t be projected like a shadow by the light of the candles around you. But then, if it were indeed visible... 

Your lover took two fistfuls of you hair and without any kind of warning, he started fucking your face. The sudden change of events made your airways become restricted. The fact that were looking more disheveled by the second 

You let out a gagging sound, for a moment believing you would either pass out or throw up, but Dutch pulled himself from your mouth, leaving you gasping for air, several tendrils of saliva connecting you to his swollen cock, tears and snot dribbling down your face. He smirked at you, rubbed some spit off your chin and gestured towards the bed. You obeyed, laying down and spread your legs for him.

For a moment, he lingered above you, taking off the remaining pieces of clothing that were still on your body. His skin was hot against yours, and as he pushed himself in, you moaned at the contact. He settled his arms next to both sides of your head and kissed you for a moment. 

“Love,” Dutch spoke softly, “You better don’t hold in those sounds, understand?”

You nodded, letting out a whimper as he began thrusting into you. Even though his movements were demanding, the sounds slipping out of you were sincere. You wrapped your legs around him, slowly unraveling underneath him. And Dutch’s eyes, they never left your face for a second, a satisfied grin tugging at his lips as he fastened his pace, the cot starting to creak underneath the force.

And with the increase of his thrusts, so did your breaths become uneven. You were sure that the gang members that had walked away in disgust could hear you on the other side of camp, including the person who was currently on night watch, even though you couldn’t remember if it was Javier or Charles, but it didn’t matter. What mattered is that you sang for Dutch, quivering under the weight of his body, inner walls clamping around him desperately.

Would he make you beg for your release? You murmured his name, letting it slip from your tongue like silk, only loud enough for him to hear. Something in his face changed, the possessiveness he had been mustering for minutes soon vanished like a thin layer of snow in the searing sunlight. He looked at you with complete adoration in that moment, before returning to his original, claiming self. 

“You’re mine, (Y/n)!” he grunted loudly, “Mine and mine alone!”   
“Yes, Dutch!”   
“Say it! Tell me to whom you belong!”   
“I belong to you, Dutch! Forever! I love you! Only you!” 

And that was all he needed to hear to push you over the pleasurable edge of an orgasm. He was quick to follow soon, not even asking if he could spill himself in your depths. Your body arched into him and a whimper left your throat as he pulled himself out of you, seed dribbling down your thighs, and he allowed you to finish your orgasm with his index finger tightly pressed onto your clit. 

Dutch got up, passing you a clean piece of cloth that he had slightly dampened. He kissed your forehead swiftly before reaching for his boxers.   
“Stay here, (Y/n).” he ordered, and of course you did as he said. Not that you could walk right now, anyway. 

He quickly threw it on before quickly slipping outside of the tent to see who truly was still watching. You heard his voice, muffled by the flaps of the tent yet audible enough to pierce through your bones like a knife through butter. 

“Is it now fucking clear to whom she belongs?!” You could only imagine the flustered faces of the ones that were standing there. “If it isn’t, you should let me know. If anything is vague to your lot, just let me know. I don’t mind proving it to you again.”


	4. Lenny Summers | One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny trusts you with his virginity. 
> 
> Word count: 2300+  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, semi-public sex, virginity loss

You found your favorite person gazing out over the lake, his gaze focused upon the distance, somewhere far off. Following his eyes, you eyed the sunset, your lungs nearly failing you at how truly breathtaking it seemed. After a few seconds, you shook yourself from your state of awe, focusing on the young man in front of you. He hadn’t noticed your presence yet, and you didn’t want to scare him.

“Lenny,” you mused, causing him to jump nevertheless. “I was wondering where you were.” He looked over his shoulder, almost timidly. 

“Hey (Y/n).” he greeted shyly, shifting a little to the side to make room. You sat down on the log next to him, immediately taking his hand. You and Lenny had been together for three months now and you were aware that you were his first _real_ girlfriend. 

Sure, you knew that he had been smitten with Jenny before, but she had unfortunately passed away, and once you started to spend more time together, the two of you fell in love. 

“Tell me about your first time.” he broke the pregnant silence, your head whipping to the side to face him - it was a question you had not expected in the slightest. Even though you had been courting for a while, the two of you hadn’t really decided on sharing a bed together yet. You wondered for how long that question had been on his mind. 

“Won’t you become jealous?” you teased a little, bumping into his shoulder playfully. He smiled a little, shyly turning his face away. “Of course not.” he replied.  
  
“Okay,” you began, “My first time was when I was sixteen with a boy from the settlement I lived in. I had been in love with him for a while and was flattered when he asked me out. It happened at the end of our first and only date. However he finished in three minutes and completely disregarded my pleasure. Never spoken to him since.” 

Lenny rubbed the back of his neck. “What an asshole.” he muttered, causing you to grin. 

“I don’t care.” you said, “Because if we had gotten together back then, perhaps I never would’ve met you.”  
  
This caused the young man to inhale sharply, his free hand moving up to nervously chew on his nails.   
“Are you alright?” The big doe eyes he gave you were enough reason to doubt the small nod he gave you. 

“Yes, nothing’s wrong.”  
  
You let out a sigh and squeezed the hand you were holding, fingers laced together tightly. “I’ve told you before and I will tell you a thousand times more if required, but if there is anything wrong, just talk to me. Perhaps I can help you.”

For a few seconds, Lenny stared at you, mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out of him. 

“W-Well...” he stuttered after a moment, “I was wondering if you wanted to take our relationship to the next level.” 

Of course you wanted that! A large smile spread over your face as he asked you this. Eagerly, you nodded. “For sure!” you mused, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
However, the moment you were about to connect to him in a lip-lock, he leaned back from you, fingers leaving yours. He gazed at the forest ground, hands folding in his lap. “Huh?” you murmured, confused by his behavior. “Lenny...”

“I just... I just never had sex before, alright?!” He looked at you when you were quiet for a few seconds. You smiled at him.   
“That’s fine, laugh at me.”  
“I am not laughing at you, dear!” he became flustered at the nickname.   
“I am just happy that you’re honest with me. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

Lenny rubbed his forehead, letting out a shivering breath. 

“I really like you, (Y/n)... And I’d like to give myself away to you, if you want that, too...”  
You agreed,   
“Of course, Len. I care a lot about you.” and a relieved sigh left him.   
“Good.” he murmured, “Good...”

You cuddled into him a little, kissing the side of his head.   
“We can do it right now. Make it a little special. Take things slow.” you explained. He looked at you flustered. 

“Right _now_? Right _here_?”

You grinned as you nodded firmly. “There will be no one looking for us, anyways. We are far enough from camp to not raise suspicion. And then, things like these happen around here all the time! Haven’t you noticed Karen and Sean last week?” 

“I-I was probably not around at that moment.” Lenny suggested.   
Your heart melted at his innocence - he tried to convince you that he knew, but you were well aware that Lenny was too pure.   
His impeccability was surprising given his rough and traumatic background, so you daresay it kind of startled you.  
“It won’t be any problem, and if anyone comes close, I will just pull back my hand.” 

Before Lenny could ask you any further, you were already moving your hand to rest in his lap, fingering the buckle of his belt. He was uncertain of how to react and just put his hands next to him on the log, watching with eyes as large as saucers how you undid his belt, slowly pulling the strap of leather through the loops of his pants until you dropped it with a clank onto the grass.

Gingerly, you opened the button, managing to reveal his underwear to your watchful eye and the daylight. He wasn’t even hard yet, but you figured that it wouldn’t take long to get him at full mast. 

He let out a strained sound, fighting to swallow it down as your hand brushed against the bulge in his briefs that were - as you already expected - growing erect at a rapid speed. You weren’t sure if you had ever witnessed a man to become so hard so quickly. Needless to say, you were impressed, and also by the sheer size of it from what you could make out while it was still in his boxers.  
  
You pulled Lenny’s pants to his ankles, the young man in question looking over his shoulder with an anxious gaze, hoping to find no one staring. Much to his relief, no one was, and you pressed a soft kiss against his jaw. 

Starting to massage the bulge, you felt Lenny’s muscles tense. He gritted his teeth, undecided dark eyes shooting between your face and your hand. 

“Lenny...” you purred, kneeling down in front of him, pressing a few kisses against the skin of his thighs. “Relax, baby... I will make you feel amazing.” 

Still, Lenny was skittish about it, his nails digging into the log as your lips found the edge of his undergarments. You could’ve sworn that he was _afraid._ Pulling back from him, you asked if he was sure that he wanted to continue, to which he replied positively. 

On that note, you proceeded to relieve him from the piece of cloth restraining his length and he popped free, erect and glistening with pre-cum. A soft gasp left your lips as you studied it - large veins ran across it and it was even bigger than you had expected it to be. Now it was your turn to be nervous - how was this ever going to fit into you?

“Are you completely sure about this?” you asked for total certainty, as if his actions hadn’t spoken volumes. Complete consent was all you needed.   
“Yes, (Y/n)... Please, I want you... I want you to have me.”

Without a second thought, you brought your mouth down to suck on his tip, fingers wrapping around the base to slowly work him up. Lenny let out a small groan, something in his gaze and body language telling you that he was enjoying the overall new sensation. 

You gave him your sultriest smile when he moaned a little louder, putting his hand over his mouth. The sounds that escaped him alongside his ragged breathing caused you to grow wetter with the second and you were glad that you were, for his girth was unlike anything else you’ve ever had inside of you before. 

Your tongue swirled across his swollen tip, gliding over the slit, closing your mouth around him. Lenny twitched on the log, one of his hands moving to tangle into your hair, fingers tightening as you swallowed.   
“Fuck...!” Lenny swore, taking in a sharp breath as you sucked away at him. 

Oh, he was doing great. You pressed a few kisses along the base, saliva starting to leak along his length downward to his balls - you made sure to use enough of your spit to make him moist and ready to take in. And you wanted to make him feel good like he had never been able to feel before, your tongue pressing against the soft spot under the head, nimble fingers pulling back foreskin to reveal how red and desperate his weeping cock really was. 

“(Y/n)...” he nearly whined, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes as if it was too much to handle. You pulled back, looking up at him with questioning eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing to me? How can you make me feel so damn good? I want to do the same thing to you... Please...” That last word came out as a whisper, almost a plea. You smiled sweetly at him, giving him a small nod.   
“Of course, Lenny...”  
  
Arising from your crouched position, you shimmied your skirts up your legs to show more of your skin than he had ever seen. Carefully, you took off your bloomers and briefs, leaving you in just your dress, now naked underneath.

The young man in front of you was clearly flustered and you gave him an assuring smile before moving to sit on his lap, facing him. One of your hands released your dress to guide his length towards your soaking entrance, your eyes searching his face for a sign of regret. What a relief when you didn’t find any...

“Are you ready?” you asked him, your breath becoming heavier as you felt the heat from his body hit your core. He nodded and with that you eased yourself down onto him, eyes screwing shut at the feel of being stretched - you had never taken anything this big before. 

A soft smile tugged at your mouth as you chewed your bottom lip, slowly lowering yourself as his length penetrated you deeper and deeper until you were fully seated and the pain was no more.

With a content sigh, you released your dress, letting it conceal whatever was going on underneath it right now. Your now-free hand tangled in his thick hair, pushing him closer to you, practically pressing your breasts into his face.   
Lenny let out a groan of pleasure, accompanying your hesitant movement of your hips with a buck of his own, legs nearly too shaky to support the both of you properly. 

You didn’t mind, just kept riding him with slow, deep thrusts, enjoyed the escaping liquids moistening your thighs as you unlaced the front of your dress, popping out one breast for Lenny to witness.

And he was still so shy, unsure as he looked up at you with chocolate doe eyes as if you weren’t right here and now taking his cock like you had to breathe through it, skin slapping against skin making you hope that it wasn’t too loud to alarm the other gang-members.

You gave him a small nod and he buried his face in between your breasts, breathing in deeply as his arms went from resting on the log to wrap around your waist. 

Oh, you clenched wonderfully around him, making him feel like putty underneath your rocking body. And you smelled delicious so tightly against him, your breath hitching in your throat and escaping with small moans, your eyes bewildered and wide as they met his; he was enjoying every second of this and he really wondered why he had taken so long to propose to have intercourse.

“(Y/n)...” Lenny whimpered as you rolled your pelvis against his in a particular way, your blissful trance slightly faltering as you were pulled your attention from staring at him to respond.  
“Yes?” you questioned, never failing to keep on grinding your hips, wet skin rubbing against his dark thighs. 

“I feel like I am going to explode...” he replied, shivering breaths leaving him before you delved in to kiss him sweetly.   
“Do you want to cum?” you asked after a few seconds of passionately roaming your tongue around his mouth, tightening your arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

He gingerly nodded, gasping for air as you pushed down onto him hard. 

“Of course you can...” you murmured, shifting your hand to slide underneath your dress, making your index finger roll circles around your pleasurable bundle of nerves, toes curling at the feeling.

The roll of Lenny’s hips lost its rhythm, his head falling back slightly as he closed his eyes. A dry sob left his lips and you kissed him, feeling him shoot his spend upwards to paint your walls and create a different kind of heat inside - the feeling of his cum mixing with yours pushed you over the edge. With a small moan, you came around him, riding your orgasm out until you were wholly satisfied.

Lenny had a difficult time calming down, heart racing in his throat as he looked at you with admiration you had never seen someone muster before. 

“Oh, my sweet (Y/n)...” he whispered as he watched you tuck your breasts back into your dress before lacing it up again. “You are my world...”

You smiled at him, contently playing with his curls. You pressed a kiss onto his jaw before resting your forehead against his. “And you are mine.” you told him, staying seated on his lap for a little while longer. 

The idea of both still being so naked was nice and left you wondering if anyone had noticed you. Next time, you decided, you would go to Valentine for some fun.


	5. Andrew Milton | Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re just a hostage in the Pinkerton’s plan, the Van Der Linde gang will certainly come looking for you. Andrew Milton will never be lured into your little pleasure trap. At least, that’s what he likes to think.
> 
> Word count: 2900+  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, choking, hate sex

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Your head was practically drumming in pain as you regained consciousness. Every beat of your heart seemed to slam into your skull, crushing your brains. The side of your face felt warm and sticky.

Slowly, you managed to open your eyes, taking in your surroundings. Immediately, you noticed your own discomfort, body slouched against the wall in an awfully unnatural position, cold stone practically digging into your spine. You tried to shift, soon met by the sound of jingling chains that bound your wrists above you, chafing your skin with every movement.

You gritted your teeth as memories rushed back to you. The deal, the perfect plan to fetch the money from Blackwater, and then, a trap. You had been knocked out by something undeniably hard - the handle of a gun, perhaps? The darkness that had followed was in that case far from welcoming.

And now, you were taken prisoner, as it appeared. Would Dutch come looking for you? Hell, if he didn’t, Arthur most certainly would. Still, you had no idea what had happened otherwise than the failure of the plan, _Dutch’s plan_. _One of his fucking magnificent plans._ You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

The creaking of hinges made the hairs of your neck stand on end. You hadn’t even noticed the door in the corner of the room, the frame now revealing a man that you had never despised so much.

“Mr Milton.” you mockingly greeted, voice dripping with venom.   
Said man entered the room, stepping closer and now you saw two other men that had joined him. They carried rifles and on their hips, revolvers. If you were to escape, you had no chance of survival.

“Miss (L/n), if I recall correctly. Or (Y/n), but that would take away all of the professionalism.” 

“What the fuck happened? And what do you want from me?” 

Milton chuckled, shaking his head. “Dutch van der Linde will certainly come searching for his little damsel in distress. I know what you mean to those bastards. It’s just a matter of time before we can pump ‘em full of lead on our own grounds.”

“They’re not as stupid as you are.” you taunted as he approached, his eyes boring into yours coldly, as if he was trying to see right into your soul. The gesture made shivers run down your spine. “Really, detective. I am thoroughly offended that you think that Dutch van der Linde is stupid enough to get me out of here.” 

An icy stare was all you got, Andrew Milton unfazed by your words. He waved his hand to his men to leave the room, and they closed the door behind them. “Listen, Miss (Y/n).” he began, cracking his knuckles while he stepped in front of you, noses nearly touching. He reeked of cigarettes and cologne - you were embarrassed to admit to yourself that he smelled quite nice - wait, what were you even thinking? This man would kill you without a second thought while you pondered over the pleasantness of his scent - that was something that you really didn’t want.

“Dutch van der Linde is coming to save you and there is nothing you can do to stop him. Once he’s dead, well... I will most certainly enjoy killing you, after.”

“Why don’t you just kill me right now?” you questioned, eyes narrowing as you studied his face. Despite being a son of a bitch, you had to admit that the man carried a certain charm, something intimidating in a way that you had never seen before. It caused you to clench your thighs together, much to your dismay.

“Well, Miss (Y/n).” he muttered, his gloved hand touching the side of your face, an immediate sting searing through your head. “Word like that goes out way too fast. The whole trouble we went through will be for naught if Dutch called wind of your unfortunate death.” As you flinched away from his prodding into your wound, he tutted. “That’s a nasty wound you got there, Miss (Y/n). Too bad it will make a permanent scar on that pretty face of yours.”

A confident grin spread over your face. “You callin’ me pretty, huh? And you keep referencing to me as _Miss_ (Y/n), not just (Y/n). If I didn’t know you this heartless, I’d say you have a thing for me.”

A humorless smile spread over his chapped lips, his face moving closer to yours. “And what if I did, huh? It isn’t like you can stop me from doing whatever I want to you.” 

You grinned a little, leaning in closer to his face, as if you were about to kiss him. “Mr Milton, I had no idea you were able to feel things like that!”

The first strike he hit across your face was nearly painless, but the second slap he delivered was right upon your wound, causing you to hiss in pain and the previous thudding of your head to temporarily continue. 

“You like it rough, huh?” you said with a chuckle, “When was the last time you fucked something else than your own fist?” 

He sucked in his pockmarked cheeks, looking at your with eyes full of fury. “Oh, I am going to enjoy torturing you, _(Y/n)_.” You widened your eyes in fake surprise, bottom lip pouting in a way to mock him. “No Miss this time? That’s no fun.” you murmured, “But I had never expected an asshole like yourself to be into that kind of stuff. Tell me, does it make your prick hard if you treat women like that?” 

“You better shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.” you mused, well aware of the sexual tension that sentence held. You had seen your fair share of men in your life and you recognized the twisting face of Andrew Milton to contain confusion, anger, but all the more interesting: lust.

And thus you batted your eyelashes - if you were going to hang in here for a while longer, you might as well have some fun, and the whole idea of a man like Andrew Milton himself mustering such things towards you, well... It didn’t relieve you of the aching in the pit of your stomach.

“You are an odd lady, Miss (Y/n).” Milton spoke, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his eyes flickering to your lips for a moment. “First you call me miss, now you call me a lady... Really, what am I to you, Mr Milton?” You were able to bring up your leg enough to softly run your bare foot along the side of his calf, enough to make the man in question let out a groan of frustration. 

He shot forward, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. You whistled through your teeth in an attempt to humor him, but you would lie if you’d say that the entire scene taking place didn’t turn you on - you were soon imagining yourself against the wall, his body against you until you were both sweaty and at a loss for words.

“You are...” Milton paused, studying your face from up close. Something stirred in his expression, something way calmer than you had ever seen him become. “You are a devil with the face of an angel, a bloody villain with eyes like heaven... Your soul is as dark as the desire you spark within me.”

You withheld with every fiber in your being from laughing pitifully, knowing that the man was serious - Milton always was. You and the gang had learned the hard way that this man was not to be messed with - but the last thing he said drummed within your skull like the headache that had been there for quite some time now.

You opened your mouth to say something, but the Pinkerton agent mistook it for something else - before you could comprehend what was going on, his tongue had already slipped past your lips, the taste of tobacco and whisky soon mixed with your saliva, the urge to fight soon dying down, the wish to kiss him back starting to grow immediately.

What you were doing was wrong, that you knew. But how could something wrong feel so _damn_ good. Andrew’s hands were soon around your cheeks, tilting your face so he could delve in deeper and he tasted you with a hunger that made you realize that this man had been a long way from being loved, touch-starved to put it in other terms. The soft moan that escaped you was not helping to calm him down, either.

Whatever went through Andrew Miltons head was unknown to you, apart from that you were probably doing something right to turn him on - he nudged your legs apart with his knee and immediately put some pressure on the aching, searing hot spot in between. You whimpered against him, not only from the friction, but also from the lack of oxygen you soon began to feel. The man kissed you with such fury that he completely disregarded of your need to breathe.

And with every passing second, the thought of what you were doing faded away in a pool of pleasure. For a moment, you completely forgot you were imprisoned by this man, but the jangle of the chains as you tried to move your hands pulled you out of this blissful state. For the first time since he pressed his face to yours, Milton pulled back, an involuntary gasp leaving your lips as he did so.

“Unshackle me?” you said with a pout, gaze momentarily falling to his groin, that was obviously growing in his pants. His lustful eyes flickered to anger again, as if he just now realized what was going on. He gathered himself, taking in fiery breaths, brows knitting together in that same strict way they often rested upon you, or Dutch, or anyone from the gang for that matter. He radiated hate and fury.

“You fucking demon. You put a spell on me, didn’t you? Trying to glamour me, mend me to your will?”

“I think you’ve been reading too many fairy tales, Mr Milton.” you said with a smirk. “If I was a demon, you’d be long dead. For what it’s worth, I wish I was a demon right now, so I could take that handsome head of yours off your shoulders.” 

As if he hadn’t struck you enough, he slammed the back of his hand against your cheek again, his teeth gritting as he eyed your unfazed reaction.   
“You fucking bitch! I should kill you right now!” You cocked an eyebrow.

“Then I suggest you go right ahead. But who is going to take care of little Andrew Jr, then?” You eyed at his erection. Milton was seething, face beet red and you could’ve sworn you saw a vein throb in his neck. Hm, how would he react if you pressed your lips against it?

Words seemed to fail the Pinkerton agent for once. “That’s what I thought, detective.” you murmured, pulling the man from his state of confusion. Milton spat: “You are only allowed to refer to me by my last name.”

“Or what?” you taunted, “Are you going to punish me?” 

With a groan, he smashed his lips onto yours again, teeth clashing together in the roughness of the kiss, but you didn’t mind at all. He was quick to pull your pants to your ankles, leaving you butt-naked, shivering against the coldness of the prison tiles. You were able to shimmy one foot out of the trousers - that would be enough for now, anyways.

A gloved hand made its way in between your thighs and made you shiver as he gathered some of your sinful excitement on the rough material. Your confident posture was fickle now, knees soon bucking at the friction. “Look at you.” Milton darkly murmured, “Such a needy whore.” He pressed painfully against your clit, but you regained your composure and braced yourself against his fiddling. You wouldn’t fall to him, you told yourself.

But it would be a scene full of lies and deceit, you figured as Milton pushed you up against the wall, the shackles around your wrists causing the skin to break. There would be no love behind the thrusts he would make into you, there would be no sweet whispers or an afterglow. You didn’t give a fuck about it, either. All you needed was to ease the desire of your painfully aroused core, and a piece of Andrew Milton left in you. Who knew what you could do in the future after having such intimacy?

With one hand, Milton undid his belt, and his pants, and they were soon around his ankles, pooling at his boots. You licked your lips at the sight of his erection. Men with big mouths like him usually had tiny pricks, but you figured Milton was an exception. Sure, you’ve had seen bigger, but you swallowed in anticipation nevertheless.

He made no time for assuring, nor for small talk or foreplay, soon nudging the head of his cock in between your labia, coating his length with your slick. You were surprised at the sound that left his lips as soon as he pushed into you, rolling his hips in till the hilt until you felt the dark curls on his lower abdomen brush the sensitive bud hidden between your folds. You chewed the inside of your cheek at the scratch.

Your bodies fit together quite nicely, you ironically thought. The cold feeling of the wall behind you alongside the heat that came from the detectives body left you wanting more in no time. Tiny beads of sweat covered Milton’s forehead as he held you against the hard surface, pumping in and out of you with rapid speed.

The least thing you had expected him to do was to wrap his fingers around your throat and squeeze, causing you to gasp; or at least try to. The chains that bound you jangled as you tried moving your arms, slight panic washing over you as you realized that this man could literally fuck you until you were dead right here and now with no direct consequence.

The fear in your eyes seemed to egg the man on, encouraging him to only pound harder. The slap of skin against skin echoed, but he didn’t seem to mind, only grunting and panting until he opened his stupid mouth to speak.

“You’re looking so _obedient_ right now, like a fucking _dog_. Fuck, the way you clench around me. I can snap your neck right now.” 

You spat in his face, saliva dribbling down your chin. “Fuck you.” you sneered in between gasps for air, your vision becoming blurry.

“You are, right Miss (Y/n)? I wonder what Dutch would do if he found out about this. I would have so much fun seeing you all turned against each other.”

You struggled to breathe even more and you began to see stars. Lips turning blue, just like the spots in your neck where he was squeezing. The chains were noisy in the harshness of his thrusts and you pondered if anyone would come check up on this whole scene before you would slip into unconsciousness.

“It would be a sight to see, witness Mr van der Linde put a bullet in your skull like the treacherous bastard he is, betraying his own family, and then, I can kill him as well. Two birds with one stone... But to see that--”

He released your throat, causing you to heave for oxygen, lungs burning at the sensation of fresh air.

“--I need you alive.”

His now-free hand chose to tug your bare leg over his hip instead, allowing him to ride himself into you at another angle. This nearly caused you to lose your mind once again, but in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Who was really controlling whom, you wondered.

And in the building of tension and unexpressed emotion, you felt an orgasm begin to form in the pit of your stomach. It began at your lower abdomen, soon spreading to lower regions. You just hoped Milton would be merciful enough to let you reach it.

But would you be able to lie to yourself? Milton was ruthless, unable to feel empathy, or anything for that matter.

Unannounced, he thrust his hips upwards in one final jolt, his length throbbing inside of you as you felt him spill himself into your depths. He grunted through gritted teeth, and as soon as his high was over - short but intensely - he pulled out of you, releasing your body like you were some kind of animal he had accidentally touched.

You swallowed your whimper at the loss of contact, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Needless to say, you immediately felt filthy, not able to clean yourself off of him. The pleasure that had been pulsating through you faded like a thin layer of snow in the searing sun.

Andrew Milton was still panting as he reached for his trousers, putting them on again, disregarding your climax completely.

“You know, Miss (Y/n).” he stated, looking you firmly in the eye as he hoisted your pants up again, gaze as cold as it had been before, as if he hadn’t just emptied himself within you. “I certainly hope Dutch will wait getting you out of here for another day or what. After all, what harm can it do?”

He tipped his hat, _his stupid bowl hat_ , and turned to leave the room, abandoning you utterly bothered and angry.

“Get the fuck back here, Milton!” you screamed, hatred welling up in your chest like it had been pierced with an iron bar. “Finish what you fucking started!”

It was no use, you knew. Maybe, just maybe, next time...


	6. Josiah Trelawny | Magic Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For his next trick, Josiah will pick a volunteer from his one-person audience and perform a nimble-fingered act.
> 
> Word count: 2400+  
> Tags: Smut, squirting

The letter you had received in the mail contained instructions clear as day and was hastily written, as if the person who sent it was in a hurry to scribble it down onto yellowed paper. 

_“(Y/n), come to my place, I need to show you something. J.T.”_

Of course you were aware to whom these initials belonged, but the handwriting alone would’ve been enough to recognize it as Josiah’s doing. There was something elegant about his way of putting ink onto paper and in another life, you would’ve imagined him a troubadour of sorts.

And by those directions, you prepared your horse before setting out to the north-east of Rhodes, arriving when the sun had just set behind the horizon, leaving you obligated to take out your lantern to make sure any watchful eyes would not see you as a threat. 

The backdoor of Josiah’s cabin was open and a soft light emitted from the room, so you put your lantern away as you approached on horseback, hitching your trusty steed right outside of the small camp. You rarely came here; If he wanted to see you, the man in question most often made sure to seek _you_ out instead. 

“Josiah?” your voice was small to prevent yourself from accidentally startling him; You had done that before and he had knocked his ink pot onto the ground in the jolt that it had caused him - if you looked closely, you could still see the black circles decorate the floor of the cabin, though it had worn down over time.

You found him on top of his bed, a book in his hand. He seemed absorbed in it and the letters on the cover made you blush. _1001 ways to please a lady_.

The blood rushed to your cheeks and you cleared your throat, sending the man into quite a scare despite your previous attempt. “Oh, (Y/n)!” he said, grey eyes widening as they settled on your form, his hands quickly shutting the book, putting it upside down on his nightstand. 

You reached for your pocket, taking out the notice you had received from him. “I got your letter.” you mused, smiling as he nodded. 

“Oh, how grand that you could immediately come!” Josiah exclaimed, immediately raising from his seated position to move to close the front- and backdoor. Not that the cabin was big, so it took him mere seconds. 

“What did you need me here for?” you quizzed, feeling your heart speed up as he approached you. He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips. “We should drink some tea first, and then I will tell you all about it.” 

You sat down on his bed, reminiscing about the intimate moments you had shared underneath the red plaid together. Rubbing your hand over the fabric, you waited for the man to prepare you a drink. 

The cup was hot when he gave it to you, but your fingers had become used to many things in nature and other things, like grabbing onto the barrel of a over-heated rifle or taking the heat of holding sticks of ignited dynamite for as long as you could to make sure you had enough time to aim your throw. Thus, Josiah wasn’t surprised to see you wrap your hands around the porcelain cup of just-boiled water so tightly. 

“So, what have you been up to, (Y/n)?” he asked, turning on a few lanterns to light up the place. As soon as he deemed the room light enough, he took a wobbly chair and sat down across of you. You traced the edge of your cup with your index finger. “Things, you know. Dutch and Hosea are preparing for a big heist in Saint Denis. We always need money... I wonder where it goes.” 

Josiah hummed interested, as if he wasn’t aware of that information yet, but he just loved hearing your voice, especially when you moaned his na-- He realized you weren’t talking anymore, looking at him questioningly, cup of tea halted mid-air near your lips, those lips that had been upon his many times before, and on his--

“Did you say something?” he murmured, abashed by his unusual zoning-out. “What did you want to show me?” you repeated, placing down the cup in the saucer before putting it onto the nightstand, next to the book he had been reading earlier.

Josiah followed this gesture, a shaky breath leaving his lips. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that he was nervous. “I have been working on a magic trick that I’ve learned and would like to try it out on you.” 

You frowned - you had seen Josiah work on some nimble card tricks before and he had also been able to send you in a complete state of awe by seemingly transforming a revolver into a songbird - what could he possibly need you for, now? 

He lightly tapped on the book he had been reading earlier, shifting in his seat. His moustache slightly twitched as he told you the following;

“According to this research, I am able to turn you into a fountain!” 

A soft gasp left your lips at the suggestion, eyes narrowing in slight fear. “A fountain? Like a real _fountain?!”_ You could barely believe your ears, completely taken aback by the idea of being turned into one of those water-spitting sculptures that you had sometimes seen around Saint Denis, mostly located in the most luxurious of gardens. You had never fully understood how it worked, but the system was centuries old, at least according to Hosea, and that man was a walking encyclopedia.

Josiah smiled, assuring you that nothing was wrong - he adored the innocence your face showed, realizing that you were utterly unaware of what he meant. And how could he blame you? It wasn’t like _he_ knew of this before reading it a day ago. 

He put his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it softly. “My darling,” he began, “If you will please take your bottoms off, I will show you soon enough.”

The blush that spread over your cheeks was hot and red. Not that you were surprised with his forwardness - he usually was - but it was something you hadn’t expected him to say in _this moment_. Obediently, you took off your boots, your pants and underwear.

Josiah stroked his moustache thoughtfully whilst his gaze was focused on you, taking in the sight of your half-naked form whilst you were well aware of the bulge starting to grow in his trousers. Tearing his gaze away from you for a moment, he went to close the curtains of his cabin. Not that it would matter in the end - the walls were thin and you would be most likely heard outside anyways. With a grin, you beckoned him closer.

He stepped forward so he was in your reach and you undid the button that held together his pants. You shoved it to his ankles along his underwear, semi-hard erection springing free in front of you. You licked your lips as Josiah kicked off the pieces of clothing, you both being nude from the waist down, now.

Of course you had noticed your core becoming hotter at the knowledge of what you were about to do, and you dipped your head down and forward slightly to take the tip of his cock into your mouth, sucking on it softly for a few moments. A content sigh left Trelawny’s throat, one of his hands soon lacing in your hair.

But he wouldn’t let you indulge yourself into blowing him for real, for he soon stepped back and your mouth was slightly agape as his length fell from it, still swollen and bobbing slightly at the movement. He grabbed your chin, tilting it upwards so he could kiss you. For a few moments, you melted against his lips, letting him push you back onto his bed. He laid himself next to you, not breaking the kiss.

He positioned his body so that your back was leaning against his chest, his lips tearing away from yours with a whimper from your side. Even though his moustache always tickled when you were in lip-lock, you missed the warm feel of the plump flesh against your face. 

Much to your delight, they were soon placed onto your neck, one of Josiah’s hands slipping towards your front, down your stomach. Despite the lack of foreplay tonight, you were surprisingly wet for him. As the soft pad of his index finger gathered the juices to moisten your slit, you let out a shivering breath.

He propped himself onto his elbow so he could reach you better, digits moving up and down until you could clearly hear the lewd sound of a [woman’s parts being touched. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DT6W1nCokqM4&t=YmMyZTljMDExMGE5MWE1ZTdjMjYwYzFiZTE3ZWE5MTg1MWQyOWMwOCw0OWYyNmU1N2JjNjlhMDQ5Njg3ZTlhMmNmN2ZkMDU1ZDU0OThhYTM1)

You sucked your bottom lip in between your teeth, lifting up one of your legs towards your chest to give him easier access. He rubbed across your labia, teasingly neglecting your straining clitoris. “Josiah...” you softly moaned as he slipped one of his fingers into you, stretching you open for him.

As soon as he started to pump the finger in and out of you, you rolled back your head, enjoying the feeling of being touched after quite some time. When was the last time he had done something like this to you? It had been weeks...

Josiah grunted as you grabbed a hold of his erection, starting to stroke it whilst the pace of his hand moved up. He added another digit, looking at your reaction to see if you were enjoying it. Soon, you reached down to stroke circles over your clit, relieving some of the pressure that you were feeling down there. He softly grunted as you felt pre-cum leak down his length and you quickened the jerking of your palm against him, thoroughly amused by the look on his face.

“Wait, hold on...” he murmured, starting to wiggle his fingers into you in an odd way - what was he doing? Confused, you stopped your handjob, instead choosing to prop your body onto your elbows instead so you could watch what he was doing to your dripping cunt.

He moved his fingers in a particular way and you whimpered in an unpleasant way, causing him to give you an apologetic look. “Sorry, I thought I... Well on Earth... What did the book say again?” Without any warning, he pulled his fingers out of you, slick with your excitement. You let out a sound at the loss, whining silently as he reached for the book on the nightstand. Frantically, he began flipping page after page, the paper becoming marked with your juices, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, here we go!” he murmured, seemingly to himself, and shifted in his position so he could both read and finger you - he was soon slipped inside again, much to your relief. 

“As soon as your fingers are fully inside--” he pushed them deeper, making you moan his name softly. “--Twist your hand around so your palm is facing upwards.” He didn’t remove his fingers but moved to sit between your legs, twisting his hand in such a way that he was following the directions. “Then,” he continued, “You should make a _come-hither_ movement and feel tissue that has a strong resemblance to a sponge. Keep stimulating it, and it will soon make your woman gush like she has never done before.” 

You blushed like mad at the suggestion, gasping as he indeed started to press his digits against the spot the book spoke about; it was an odd sensation. He put the book away and sat in such a way that he could fully see you, yet still able to touch you in that same way.

His other hand thumbed at your clit and you were happy to lean back into the mattress again, overwhelmed by the new sensation. He had skilled fingers and you were surprised that he did this so well, despite never having tried it before.

“Do you like it?” he asked with a deep voice, well aware of the clench of your walls around him. He kept on pumping, massaging, moving. Your toes curled and you pulled your legs upwards towards your chest, spreading yourself even more open for him. Your stomach did the familiar pleasurable clench that indicated the build-up before an orgasm and you nodded, cheeks flushed pink and (h/c) hair spread all over the pillow. 

Suddenly, the strong urge to pee started to grow and you were confused by this, not knowing why it had kicked in so unannounced. “Josiah...” you murmured, “Please stop... I am so embarrassed, but I really need to pee...” You covered your face with your hand as a wave of insecurity hit you; What would he think of you? 

“The books says it is completely natural to feel that while trying this.” Josiah soon assured you, leaning forward to press a kiss onto your thigh. “Just let it all out, darling.” You nodded, obeying to his commands. The tingle in your stomach made you realize that you were about to cum.

You moaned unexpectedly loud and arched your back into him, hoping, wishing that he would keep on touching that same spongy spot in unison with your clit. Much to your delight, he did, and your high washed over you like rarely before.

And amidst the blast of pleasure, you felt something of pressure being released, as if you were peeing, but not quite-- 

“Well, _that_ is what I call a fountain!” 

Josiah laughed loudly and you opened your eyes, seeing his shirt all stained wet. And you were still gushing! It was an odd sight, but the man in front of you seemed to enjoy it wholly, and it brought a whole other dimension to sex. You felt sexy, even though you were a drenched, panting mess. 

Josiah leaned down, starting to clean you up with his tongue. Your chest heaved up and down, exhaustion hitting you now that all the pressure was gone. You were left with the afterglow, greeted by the pleasant hum of Trelawny as he put his lips on you. “This is very nice.” he mused. “We should try this again soon!” 

You nodded in agreement, coming down from your state of bliss as you reached for that one book once more. “Perhaps I could get my hands on a book about male anatomy as well... To take care of you, big boy...” you purred, reaching out to touch his manhood. 

Josiah grinned, leaning in to kiss you. “I could get one of those for you. You should come back next week so we could try the other _tricks_ in this magical book.”

Frankly, you couldn’t wait for next week to come along.


	7. Sadie Adler | High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie is lonely and drunk, and so are you.
> 
> Word count: 2700+  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, drunk sex

Four-and-a-half bottles of beer was all you needed to have your vision become hazy and your eyelids become heavy. At least, that was the case if your previous calculations had been correct, and dear Lord, when it came to determining your own alcohol tolerance... You had been utterly and incredibly bad at math.

You could’ve sworn your intake was not that bad until, after three bottles of alcohol, your head began to spin. Who could blame you for it? The beer in Valentine was way better than the drink you could get back at camp. And besides, Sadie had _insisted._

_Ladies night_ , she had declared it, but without Karen, Mary-Beth, Molly or Tilly. No, just the two of you, as two hard-working women that could use some unwinding for once - in another way than weaving flower crowns, as the blonde had almost mockingly said about the other girls of the gang.

It was obvious Sadie mustered some kind of unspoken respect for you. Not only in her carefully chosen words, but also in her actions, although never literally said, you declared yourself to be special in her eyes. And you wouldn’t be surprised, even. You had been right there at her side that fateful night. 

The wounds of her freshly obtained widowhood were still bleeding and you knew that the desire for vengeance was brewing in her aching heart, but revenge was never an option. Perhaps that is why Sadie clung to you so much; despite your ability to fight for what you stand for, you were never one to angrily shoot everything that moves in a fit of rage. 

_Women of the road,_ Arthur had dubbed you when you were leaving camp earlier this evening, _they always stick together,_ and even though these words were just a lighthearted comment about how Mr Morgan envisioned your close friendship, it had stuck with you, even after a few beers.

And so you sat, pondering over that comment, tipsily peeling at the label that sat upon the bottle, whilst the blonde lady in question sat across of you, nipping her sixth beer that evening. How could her tolerance be so high? Your circled your finger over the edge of your bottle, eyeing her seemingly relaxed expression. It wasn’t often you got to witness Sadie so laid-back. You wondered what was different tonight. 

“Y’know, (Y/n),” Sadie suddenly began, her accent heavier because of the consumed alcohol. “Why don’t we do this more often? Way better than drinking with those loud-mouths back at camp.” You raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed at your expression. “Alright, I know I can be noisy ‘swell, but still!” 

“Well, I think that is a great idea.” you replied. Taking another swig, you smiled. “It isn’t often that we get to spend quality time together. Sure, we are on some errands often enough, but when is the last time we got drunk off our asses?” 

Sadie chuckled, lifting her bottle to her lips. “I can’t remember!” An almost childish pout came over her face as she noticed the dark-brown bottle being empty, gesturing for the barman to bring some more drinks. 

You simply waved it off - “I don’t need more, thank you.” - but Sadie did not have peace with that. “You callin’ yourself drunk right now, (Y/n)? I’ve seen ya drunk and shit, that’s way different from the way you’re at the moment.” 

A roll of your eyes was all you gave, shaking your head as you witnessed the blonde throw back another beer. The light that hung around the saloon made her look pretty, you mused to yourself. And you wondered if she was wearing anything under her shirt - dark circles were visible through her white blouse. Why hadn’t you noticed that before?

Even though you had been with men before, you always preferred girls. But it had been a while... You sighed, rubbing some hair out of your eyes. The sudden ache of your core that came with the sight of her nipples pressing against the cotton of her shirt, well, it didn’t help you keeping your mind clear.

Pondering over what she’d think if you proposed the lewd and erotic to her, you pushed your previous intentions out of the window and ordered something stronger; Sadie frowned at you when she saw you take a sip of whisky straight from the bottle, disregarding of the metal cup that came with it.

“(Y/n),” she mumbled, her words slurring as she leaned over the table. “What are you doing?” A grin tugged at the corner of your mouth as you mirrored her position, faces closer. “Taking in some courage.” 

“Courage? What for? We will rent a room at Saints and sleep our intoxication off, it’s not like we need to get into a gunfight anytime soon.” 

“The courage isn’t meant for _that_ kind of stuff, Sadie...” you told the widow, sipping once more on your bottle. “I can tell you as soon as we are in the room across the street. Perhaps it will work, then.” 

Sadie was never one to be truly confused about anything. However, when it came to you... She knew about your preference for women, and frankly, she was _curious_...

“Okay.” she shortly muttered, finishing the last of the amber liquid by pouring it down her throat. She wiped her lips before standing up, aware of the dull throbbing that had started to grow between her legs. Her eyes fixated on you whilst you arose, dusting down your attire before taking your bottle with you. It wasn’t even halfway done, but still your step slightly flailed as the two of you walked across the muddy road towards the hotel.

The room available was far from clean but you didn’t expect anything better from Valentine. After all, this settlement was full of mongrels, loudmouths and outlaws. You counted yourself among them. 

Kicking off your boots and placing them by the fire was not that difficult of a task, but it was the buttons of your shirt that you had to undo that proved to be harder than you thought. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Sadie said, her voice smaller than you’d ever heard her speak. You stood up, blouse halfway unbuttoned, pacing towards her before playfully knocking her hat off her head. A lazy smile spread over your face as you brought your face closer to hers.

Sadie’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt your hand go up to her braid, undoing the small band that held it together. “Mrs Adler,” you murmured, pressing a small kiss on her jaw. “I’ve been wanting to do something for a while now. If you will have me, that is.” Her eyes fluttered shut while your nimble fingers tugged the strands of blonde hair apart, letting it fall over her shoulders in tiny waves.

“So, what do you say?” 

“I have never done such things to a woman before.” 

“I know, and we can stop at any time.” Sadie seemed to think for a moment, hand rubbing her collarbones in a nervous manner. Her often confident appearance had been replaced by a woman which you barely recognized.

“Okay.” Sadie said, and it was enough to have you lean up to kiss her on the lips. She was slightly taller than you, so you took the front of her shirt and pulled her a little downwards. Tilting your head, you let your tongue slip into her mouth, enjoying the taste of beer mixed in with her saliva. Her lips were softer than you had imagined, and Sadie’s opinion was all the same;

The feel of kissing another woman was something wholly unfamiliar to the widow, but she was liking it more than she’d ever admit. You knew exactly what you were doing, from the gentle nips on her bottom lip to the way your fingers undid the buttons of her shirt - you had less trouble with those than with your own.

You pushed her blouse off her shoulders, revealing that she was indeed wearing nothing underneath, and the kerchief around her neck now fell almost adorably between her plump breasts. They weren’t big, nor small, just _perfect_ to nuzzle your face against or suckle on when you felt the need. Speaking of which, you yearned for a taste.

Looking up at her, you moved your face down, pressing a kiss between the mounds of flesh before taking one of her nipples into your mouth. She softly gasped and for a moment you didn’t know if it was from pleasure or regret, but her eyes spoke volumes altogether, as did the hardness of the bud rolling around against your tongue now; she was _loving_ it. 

Women know how to please each other, Sadie thought to herself when you switched sides, continuing your journey of sucking on the rosy nipple. Her hands stroked through your (h/c) locks softly, much like a mother nursing a child, but you didn’t mind. You liked the way her nails softly scraped your scalp while you carefully pecked at her skin, kissing the skin of her breast intimately.

Soon enough, you pushed her back onto the bed, kneeling down between her legs to undo her of the remaining clothes she wore - a pair of tight pants. The anticipation in your bodies seemed the whole ordeal to be long and tiresome, but after a few firm tugs, it was off her legs.

Sadie was shamefully wet, her underwear not enough to conceal the moisture that stained her entrance. It had traveled to her thighs, staining the duvet she was sitting on. Flustered, she nearly let her hands wander down to cover herself, but a gentle kiss on her knee was all it took for her to let go of all her fear.

“Fuck.” she cussed quietly as you keened your face into her neck, sprawling your body next to hers in a way so she could press her back against your front. You were still very clothed, but you didn’t pay it too much attention. For now, Sadie mattered most.

You moved her leg upwards so you had a better access to her mound, which was dripping. Easing her underwear away from her entrance, you were quick to put the soaked cloth in your mouth, tasting her essence. You softly moaned at the flavor before you trailed your hand down, able to finally pry apart her folds.

For a woman that had been married for a while, she was surprisingly tight as you slipped a finger in. Perhaps it was the lack of touch in the past few months, you wondered while burying your head into her neck. A soft groan left the blonde’s throat, relishing in the feeling of another digit being added. Soon enough, you were starting to finger her in a steady, pleasurable pace. Her legs quivered at the feeling of you fondling her clit with your thumb, circling it around the bud of nerves whilst your teeth softly nibbled at her ear. 

“Holy fuck, right there (Y/n)!” Sadie whined, leaning her naked body into you a bit tighter. Of course you knew what you were doing to her - the way she trembled and writhed against you and clenched around your fingers was enough to make you aware. Amidst the sweat and dull blur of your previous alcohol intake, your own mound started to throb with a lack of touch - you knew what you wanted to do, something you had rarely done before, and despite the position being slightly uncomfortable, you wanted to do it nevertheless.

You withdrew your fingers from the beautiful outlaw’s depths, causing her to whimper at the loss of touch. “Don’t touch yourself, baby.” you murmured, pressing a quick kiss upon her forehead. 

It took way too long for you to take off your clothes, Sadie thought, but the constant knowledge that you would soon be back to pleasure her was enough. Your breasts bounced as they fell from your shirt and the smell that emitted from your soaked cunt was unlike something Sadie had ever witnessed before - it clouded her senses and caused her to inhale deeply. With a smile, you dangled your panties in front of her nose. “There is more where that came from,” you explained, “But for now, you can suck on these.”

She didn’t let you tell her that another time, eager to take your underwear into her mouth. The taste was amazing and your naked body was absolutely breathtaking. Sadie’s eyes widened as you moved to sit close to her, swinging one of your legs over hers, positioning yourself in such a way that the heat of your pussy warmed hers. The blonde outlaw let out a small moan, muffled by the fabric of your briefs. 

Lowering yourself onto her mound, you let out a breath of relief, along with something that represented a moan. It had been too long that your cunt was aligned with someone else’s, and Sadie was gorgeous sprawled out like that, blonde hair spread over the pillow messily.

You whipped your head to the side so your (h/c) locks were over one shoulder, making you able to look at her properly. Slowly, you started to circle your pussy against hers, folds rubbing together in a way that made your entire thighs sticky within seconds. Sadie whimpered at the feeling, arching her back towards you as your clits pressed together, making her see stars.

“Fuck, (Y/n)! Damn, that feels good!” You smiled at her, increasing the pace of your movements. The heat was nice and you chewed your lip, watching her breasts bounce up and down with your motions. It was clear to Sadie that you had done this before and she _loved_ it. 

For a moment, you looked down at your pussies tangled together like that, along with the swell of your clitorises, delicious enough to nearly cum from the sight alone. But the moment wasn’t there just yet. Among the brace of your body against hers, hands wrapping around her calf to keep her leg right where it was, you increased the speed of your grinding. 

Sadie shuddered underneath you, curses slipping past her lips. Why hadn’t you done this earlier, you managed to think within the haze of a building orgasm, toes curling at the sight of the blonde outlaw murmuring on the mattress, hands momentarily resting on her breasts before she put them onto you.

She was loud and wanton, but what else was new? The bed creaked under the roughness of your motions, chasing rapidly after your high and hers. Oh, this was a new kind of _high_ , and you wondered if it would be _this_ delightful if experienced completely sober.

“Oh, fuck me!” Sadie cried out, back arching and breath shivering in a way that indicated her nearing orgasm. You stilled the movement of your cunt against her, instead choosing to rub your clits against each other instead. 

And amidst the knotting of your stomach, the jolts shooting through the pleasurable nub as it pressed against Sadie’s beautiful rosy pussy, you found your high alongside the blonde. You moaned out loud, volume high enough to be heard outside, but Sadie could even top your noise.

The squeal that left her was high pitched and dripped with lust. Her body was trembling violently, as if it was in a complete state of shock. Even when you had removed your own mound from hers, she was still shaking like a straw. 

“Shit... Fuck... That was _good_. That was _incredible_.” Sadie managed to get out, hands resting on her abdomen, unfazed by the feeling of your mixed juices running down her thighs. 

You laid next to her, putting an arm around the outlaw. She was the little spoon tonight, but you were sure she wouldn’t mind. In silence, you let yourselves become calm again, causing you to wonder if there would ever be another of those encounters.

You got your answer soon enough; “Thank you, (Y/n). We should definitely do that again soon.” Sadie whispered, turning around in your arms.

Even though there were no i-love-you’s, no expressed feelings of romance towards each other, no made statements if this relationship was purely meant to be friends-with-benefits, you didn’t care for now.

Right now, you just relished in the moment, inhaling the scent of the afterglow mixed in with Sadie’s personal flavor, still lingering on your tongue. The widow fell asleep next to you, and once more, you yearned for the moment that you could taste her again, but sober - perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on hiatus but had this piece already finished in my drafts


End file.
